Harry Potter and the missing line
by reizo87
Summary: "I know Hermione. I felt too. Harry's desire to you is in the level i have never seen before." A/U. Seventh year. Evil Harry! good Harry! Harmony.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this story was pop in my head a week ago. so here it is.

Warning Lemon

Chapter one

Harry heard the noise of snogging session of Ron and Hermione before they went hunting. In his hurt and his betrayal, Harry used to buy the potion and learned the human anatomy so that if Ron left them, he would have the chance to make Hermione his. He knew that someday Ron will leave them like he did to him in triwizard tournament.

Several weeks later.

"Now you choose him or i !" Ron shouted to Hermione.

"I...I.."

"Oh i know you choose him. i leave. i can't live like this anymore!"

"Ronn!" Harry shouted.

Ron disappeared quickly from the tent and Harry saw his chance to make Hermione become his, and watched the still crying Hermione. He knew that this was the time for him to do as he planned. He made foods and drinks while slipping the potion into her food and her drink. Harry asked Hermione to eat with him and took a rest before continuing the journey and to forget that tick git. Hermione accepted the food and drink and started to eat. After several minutes, Hermione felt dizzy and sleepy. She immediately asked Harry that she would rest for a while and after several seconds, she was out on her bed.

Harry prepared about this and sneaked to Hermione room and started to undress her. He licked her body and sucked her nipple while playing with her breast. He touched her private and played it. Harry felt that his 'thing' responded to this. Then he used his to play with Hermione's private. He heard Hermione moan sounds and felt his desire in maximum. He then plugged his to her. He felt some barrier and broke thru it. He felt like in heaven. While enjoying his connection, he saw some blood came from Hermione's. if he didn't prepare, he would be frightened. But he already knew that he was the one who took Hermione's virginity.

He enjoyed the feeling. Being engulfed by her slick, tight warmth gave him a joy he had never felt before. He moved in and out, stroking faster and deeper each time, on pure instincts. All he could hear was their ragged breathing and her encouraging whispers, which soon turned into moans of pleasure. He could feel that he felt the peak and deepen to her and shot his seed to her.

Harry didn't shag Hermione once, but he did it more than 3 times. After that, he used the cleaning and refreshment spell to him and Hermione while casting the ancient spell to her private to prevent his seed went out. He wanted to make sure that Hermione was pregnant and became the mother of his children.

Hermione woke up several hours later and confused why she felt dizzy. She also felt sore inside her stomach but she ignored it because it was the time for them to move to next location. Harry smiled warmly to her. Harry thought,' _she didn't know that I shagged her last night. That was the best night in my life. I wonder if the insemination were in progress ?'_

Harry wanted to make the super layer and double layer protection from interruption and for their safety. When he shagged Hermione, he added extra protection so they would not disturb by the other. He used the same tactic to Hermione and shagged her nightly. He added an extra fertility potion to her. He wanted to make sure that after this mass was finished and both of them were survived, he will be able to have family who loved him and parent in law. He smiled. All was well.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, i added this since this time it is double chapter.

CHapter two.

Hogwarts

After the battle was over. Harry was sad that there were much people died. But he didn't know what he needed to do next. He still had the thought that Hermione would become his. He had seen Hermione went out to the toilet every morning 6 weeks ago. He hoped that Hermione was pregnant his child. But seeing Hermione and Ron were chatting happily made him very sad.

Hermione and Ron were chatting happily in great wall when Bill asked them where Harry was since everybody wanted to say thank you for destroying the dark lord for good. They didn't know where Harry was and started searching him.

Hermione and Ron parted to make it easier to find Harry. Hermione found Harry in one of the room and touched Harry while speaking.

"Harry"

Harry was a little bit surprised but he didn't hide it. He had his tear flew and he asked,"What ?"

"Everybody wanted to know where you are. They wanted to say thank you properly to you."

"No, I don't deserve it. Everybody who died in our site is the real hero. After this, I am lonely."

"Why you are lonely Harry ?"

"I don't have anybody Mione, my girl doesn't want me. And I don't know what I need to do next."

"Your girl ? Who is she ? did I know her ?"

"You are the girl, Hermione. I felt hurt and jealous when you and Ron talked happily while I hid in the darkness. Maybe I consider becoming the next dark lord so that I have everything I want." Harry said while looking to another site and signed heavily and still tear was flowing.

Hermione was surprised about this. She didn't know what to do. She had feeling that Harry will take any rejection hardly. And said,"Harry, I am sorry. But today, I and Ron re-establish again our relationship."

She saw his face. He was crying and he was sad. She really wanted to erase that. She needed to break with Ron before moving to Harry but she couldn't do that. Harry's shoulder fell and He walked to another area while said,"Good bye Mione, I hope you are happy, I will consider to suicide or become dark lord. I have nothing. I don't know what happiness is. My life is suck. Nobody wants me except the boy-who-lived."

Hermione was surprised about this and she immediately ran to Harry and found that he was already disappeared. She returned and met the other and told them that she didn't find him either. She was really afraid that Harry committed suicide or become the dark lord. Ron returned several minutes later and told them that he didn't find him too.

The next morning. Hermione felt nauseous. She was throwing up in the bathroom when Bill and Mrs. Weasley noticed. "Why are you spending so much time in the morning ?"

"I don't know Mrs Weasley."

Bill asked," I think you are pregnant Hermione."

"P-pregnant ? I never had sex."

"You have the same symptoms when Fleur was pregnant."

Molly eyes were big enough and ran out to find madam Pomfrey. Several minutes later, Madam Pomfrey and Molly came and casted the spell to her and told,"You are pregnant Hermione. 6 weeks old. Congratulations."

Hermione eyes were big and her hands were trembling and said ,"I never had sex before, how can this happen."

"Can you cast the spell to know who the father is ?" Molly asked.

"Yes. Wait a minute."

Madam Pomfrey was surprised about the result. She tried several times and gave up and told,"I can't find who the father is. Since it only give the initial name of HJP."

"HJP ?"

"Yes. The ones who are the father used ancient magic to only give the initial name instead of full name. He used it so nobody know who he is."

Hermione cried heavily and asked Bill and Mrs. Weasley that she was over with Ron. She was pregnant with somebody she didn't know. She wanted to go somewhere else to clear her mind and to think who HJP was. Bill and Mrs. Weasley nodded and they would take care of Ron for not disturbing her. Mrs. Weasley was sad that her dream that Ron would marry her will become the dream. Her effort was useless. She hid the truth since she knew that Hermione was the sad one. And The Weasleys returned home while Hermione was still in Hogwarts.

Hermione thought about the time and she knew that she was with Harry that times. She immediately realized that HJP means Harry James Potter. She knew now why he was sad. He lost his best friend and his child ? . She needed to search for Harry and to make sure that Harry didn't do anything stupid. In her mind, she have the blur image about somebody shagged her, since she felt the good sensation too. She thought it must be Harry, since he had been with her the entire times. She immediately went out and she thought where Harry went and apparated.

She was in front of Godric Hollow. It still was a mess. She found that Harry was sleeping besides the tomb. She knew whose tomb it was. She approached him and touched him. He wake up and opened his eyes to his surprise to find Hermione. He asked coldly,"What do you want ?"

"Harry…"

"You have rejected me and made me hurt. I really don't need to save anybody if this is the ending. I am lonely."

"Harry…"

"I really liked you and I got rejection. You give me my first ever hugs. I accompanied you when you petrified. But, I got this. I don't know what happiness is. I want to die." Harry said in his teary water eyes.

Hermione cried and said,"Harry… I… I am sorry."

"I…i… am truly sorry. I need you to be my side."

"Why do you want me to be your side ?"Harry asked coldly to her.

"I am pregnant Harry. I know this is yours."

Harry acted like he surprised although this was his plan that Hermione would be forced to become the mother of his children. Hermione saw that Harry knew about it and hurt why he did this to her without her concern.

"Why you do this to me Harry ?"

"I am jealous of you and Ron. I really need all of my will not to kill anybody who near and touch you. I have this feeling that I didn't understand from the second year. I got abuse at my home life Mione and I don't have love from anybody, like parent's love. So I was blind what love is." Harry sighed heavily with tears fell.

Hermione was surprised to hear about this. Inside her heart was divided between happiness that Harry would become her husband and hurt why he needed to rape her instead of asking and she wanted to curse the Dursley for what had happened.

"Why you rape me Harry ?" Hermione asked in sobbing.

"Because I needed to make you pregnant to make you mine." Harry smiled.

"I love you Hermione. I want you to know that you are mine. Not Ron. I tried several times and you rejected. Every times you rejected me, it turns me to become more evil and dark."

Hermione realized about this and the implication that she might caused and cried. She also had the feeling for Harry but she didn't think that Harry would return her feeling. It had already happened, Harry was the one who take her virginity. Hermione snuggled closer to Harry and kissed him properly in his lips. Harry surprised and returned the kiss. They hugged and snuggled closer. Then they went up to meet Prof. McGonagall, Prof Flitwick to tell them that they would go to Australia to return Hermione's parent memory.

Harry and Hermione went to gringotts happily since he knew that Hermione was his while Hermione's thought that her dream would come true. When he entered, he asked to meet the manager of bank. He really wanted to say something to the leader of goblin. After several seconds, full guard goblin came to take him to the manager.

In the room, they accompanied by the full armor goblin and waited for Ragnok, the leader and manager of bank to come. When Ragnok came, they asked to speak privately and they put their wands in the table in front of them. They only wanted to talk. Ragnok believed and asked the guard to go out and sealed the door.

Harry told Ragnok the story why they needed to break the bank. Ragnok was surprised and was furious why there was very evil artifact in his bank. He was more surprised when Harry told him about griphook who stole the sword and trapped them. The angry Ragnok asked what sword the griphook had stolen. Harry told him that he was the direct descendent of Godric Gryffindor. Harry said,"please come to me Gryffindor's sword" and the shining sword fell to his laps. Ragnok was very angry because of the stupid goblin had caused them the destruction. He promised Harry to give the justice to the goblin who betrayed them and returned his money. Harry nodded and Hermione asked him about the credit card and the transaction of Wilkens.

Ragnok smiled about this and asked them to wait for a while. After getting everything, they went to airport to buy the ticket to Australia. Harry who had never gone with airplane chose the first class for tomorrow morning. Hermione who knew that Harry chose the first class forced him to go to department store. Harry protested but Hermione said,"We could not go to first class without the branded or we would get suspect for robbing."

Harry surprised and nodded.

After the mess of the day, they went to Hermione's home and they snuggled closer and went to sleep, they heard the sound and were surprised to see Sirius, and his parents stood in front of them.

"Hello Harry and Hermione."

Harry had tears flew. He asked," Dad ? mom ? Sirius ?" while Hermione starred disbelieve.

"Yes honey. We want to thank you for finishing the dark lord for good. We also come to give the good news to you" Lily said.

"We never die Harry beside James." Sirius said.

James,"I am happy that it finally over."

"What do you mean for never die ?" Harry asked.

"Honey, when you survived the killing curse, a bit of my soul attached to you. Our elf 'star' knows about this. Before that happen, i asked her not to reveal this to you before the death of the dark lord for good. You will need Hermione to active the runes in my body so that will return me to my body. " Lily said.

"For me, when you thought Bellatrix had killed me, it's not like that. She didn't use the AK curse but stunner curse and make me fell to veil. Actually the veil is for changing the attitude of criminal beside sending the soul to death. I had tried to comeback but nobody from your side know what to do. If you were willing to try said with the strong will and strong power that you want me to come back. The creator allowed me to return." Sirius said.

"You mean that veil isn't the veil of death ?" Hermione asked.

"No Hermione. In order to become the veil of death, the wizard must change the runes first. Luckily for me that when the wizard forgot to change. It returns to the original for changing the mental of criminal." Sirius said.

"I will watch you from the heaven Harry, I had died because of Voldermort casted AK to me." James smiled weakly.

Harry ran to hug them only came to failure and hit the wall. Hermione said," you can't hug spirit Harry. Why don't we revive Sirius first and do the ritual so that your mother will come to us before we went to Australia tomorrow morning ?"

"You want ? this is good let's go to ministry."

His parents and Sirius smiled and waved to see the young couple hurried to revive two of them.

Harry and Hermione hurried to the ministry. They were eager to revive Sirius and Lily Potter quickly since they needed to travel Australia in the morning.

Harry felt like his dream that he was around by his families. He smiled at the thought of his own children. They arrived quietly in front of the veil and Harry closed his eyes and performed the spell which Sirius had told. Hermione saw the body flew from the veil and catched with the web and cushioning charm. Hermione used awaken charm to Sirius to see it worked while letting Harry rested. Sirius slowly woke up and grinned to them. They brought him back to Grimmauld place. Sirius told him to drop him in his bedroom and told them to called star potter for bringing Lily's body. He wanted to rest and met his 'lady' friend.

Granger home

Harry called the elf to bring his mother body to their room while Hermione prepared to have her first real experience. She didn't remember about having sex with Harry. Actually she really wanted to have experience with Harry. She though '_i felt the blur sensation of pleasure every night after Ron left them.' 'now, it's better to faced or i will lose him forever'_

Harry put her mother's body on one side of the bed. He remembered that he needed Hermione to touch and activate the runes on her body. He also needed that Hermione wore the bracelet which star had told him before.

Hermione returned naked and Harry put her on bed beside her mother and activated the runes. He also asked her to wear the bracelet. Hermione was nervous for her 'first' but she put away to make Harry's mother back to live.

Harry knew how to pleasure Hermione since he had done it before. He felt that his mother soul joined them. Hermione moaned in pleasure and encouraged Harry to slid inside her which sent the sensation she had blurred before. Harry pumped Hermione hardly while Hermione put her hand on Lily's body and activated the runes.

They felt their climax and while shouted their name each other, Harry pumped his seed to her and fell exhausted. They were more surprised when Lily woke and said,"Bloody hell Hermione. I never feel so good before." Harry blushed and told," Please cover your body mom! I can see your boobs" while quickly put his pant back.

"Now son to stop your embarrassment, please make me a cup of tea with little milk and no sugar which i want for, then I can get dressed. I want to chat with your wife."

Harry was quite happy to carry out his mother instructions and went out the room. Lily and Hermione told each other.

"That was bloody hell experience i have never felt before. I didn't feel like this when I did it with James. Boy it was such an odd feeling. I know he is my son, but I have to say you are one hell of lucky woman to have a man like him. Please take care of him, don't ever let him go."

"Yes. i think i know why Harry was eager to shag me even he drugged me to do it."

"I know Hermione. I felt too. Harry's desire to you is in the level i have never seen before."

"... now i am pregnant.. W...what ?"

"Hermione.. Harry had very hard life. My sister families abused him in his life in the privet drive. He already felt something when he saved you from troll. He didn't act due to unknown to him."

"He was truly abused ?"

Lily nodded and Hermione vow silently to forgive him and filled him with happiness and cursed the Dursley. Lily showered first. But before that, she gave Hermione the memories and the fantasies that Harry had while she was still in his head. Hermione was quite shocked that he had fantasized about doing such things with her, the bookworm. Some of the fantasies made her blush crimson,'_could I bent like that_' She wondered as one of the fantasies drifted through her mind.

Lily was enjoying the sensation of the water fell thru her body. She wanted to enjoy the next trip with her son and her-soon-to-be daughter in law. Lily told them after Hermione finished taking shower that she wanted to go with them to Australia.

Harry and Hermione were surprised and they were happily agreed. The next morning, Lily was ready and Harry bought another first class ticket for her. He was excited because this was his first to fly with airplane.

chapter end.


	3. Chapter 3

Disc : Harry potter and co is property of JK ROwling.

NB: SOrry for this mistake. i forgot to review before publish. i didn't know it will come like the wall text . Sorry guys and my fellow reader.

Chapter 3

Singapore

Harry, Hermione and Lily took a rest while waiting the next flight. They went out from the airport to search for magical town. They found one that selling magical item and asked for magical town. The seller only told them that the magical town was none. The magical would be able to see the magical shop.

Hermione asked about getting rid of glasses. They were told that there was a specialize eyes shop the next turn. They went there and met the healer inside. Lily was eager to buy the new sunglasses and Harry agreed happily and paid using his gringotts card. The healer inspected Harry and offered the discount amount of eye treatment.

"You will need around a week staying in Singapore. We need to control our post operation. Control 1 is the day after operation. Control 2 is a week after operation. If the result is good, you can go back to England."

" Okay. Maybe we can schedule for that later. Now, we are on the way of travelling."

Australia

Three of them had a little bit difficult to find Hermione's parents. They kept moving from one place to another. After around 1 week, they detected that Grangers stopped moving.

Hermione, Harry and Lily went quickly so they would meet them before they started moving. They surprised when they inspected the stop area of Grangers. They knew that they were in the magical town in Australia. One of the elders was waiting for them to arrive when they entered the town.

The elder told them that the Wilkens stayed in the near hotel in muggle/squid area. They were told to go to gringotts since the goblin had asked him to make sure they went there first when they arrived. He promised them to make sure that the Wilkens stopped moving.

In the gringotts, Harry, Hermione and Lily surprised that they were directed to luxury room. They were told by one of the Goblin that the elder Goblin in that area wanted to have meeting with them.

The elder Goblin entered the room with the full armor Goblin soldiers. He waved his hand and asked the armor goblin to go out and watch the outside and left them alone. He had already known them from Ragnok, the head bank in England that they were the good people.

The elder watched the door closed and faced the guests. They surprised that the elder offered them forgiveness from the goblin nations. He told them that after the meeting between Harry,Hermione and Ragnok that Ragnok was very curious and angry. He had immediately set the meeting with the elders of all goblin nations. He told the elders what Harry had told him and made all elders of Goblin were very angry. They immediately investigated and found out that all was true. The elders wanted to make sure that the same accident would not happen again in the future and thanked them for telling them about it.

Harry and Hermione surprised about this while Lily confused but kept silent. Harry said,"It's okay. I know I am wrong at that time, but it needed to make the death of the dark lord for good."

Elder goblin smiled warmly and nodded. The goblin nations cleared their charge towards them and had the clean record and he also asked him to choose the new manager and told Ragnok since their manager was death. Harry and Hermione surprised about this. They nodded.

After finishing with Goblin, they met again with the elder wizard and went to the hotel. In there, after booking and a little rest in their rooms, Hermione, Harry, Lily were ready to face the Wilkens. Hermione knocked the door. Mr. Wilkens opened the door while Mrs. Wilkens was in the room way, and Hermione said,"Hello daddy Granger, Hello mummy Granger, I'm baby Granger."

They watched as her parents' eyes became unfocused for a few seconds and then the light of recognition came into both sets of brown eyes. Mr and Mrs. Wilkens immediately knew who they were except Lily.

Hermione hugged them and cried in happiness. They allowed them to enter the room, since Harry and Hermione needed to tell the story. Mr. and Mrs. Granger knew that they had won the war but curious about the event. Hermione told them the loss, the memory and the last battle. Lily helped her to tell about ritual so that her parents would not blame her. Mr and Mrs. Granger surprised about it but they forgave her.

They thought,'_at least now we will have normal life_.'

Hermione forgot about Harry for a while. He watched them connected. And when she remembered,"Harry, Love sorry for ignoring you."

"It's okay honey. Are you happy ? You helped me to get my mother and godfather back. So I know."

Mr. and Mrs Granger faced them and realized that Hermione was not their little girl anymore. Mrs. Granger said to Lily and Harry," Please call me Emma and this is my husband Dan."

"Nice to meet you, Emma, Dan."

"When you have noticed about two of you ?"

"After the battle." Hermione thought,'_I can't tell them that Harry had raped me to make me admitted that I was in love with Harry_.'

Emma grinned madly while Dan looked sad. Lily noticed about this and asked them what was wrong.

Emma said,"I have a bet with Dan that I will get a new car if I won the bet that Hermione will become item with Harry in her."

Dan,"…."

Hermione,"Dad…"

"Don't say anything darling. He will recover soon enough."

Harry,"Mr. Granger... I want your permission to get your daughter for hand of marriage."

Dan surprised and said,"You get my permission Harry, I know from the start that Hermione is in love with you, from her letter, you have done so much to keep her safety. I vow to myself that if you come to ask for marriage, I will approve but i don't expect this early. Emma won the bet since she told me that Hermione will get married in her seventh year. I bet in her 25."

Harry and Hermione surprised about this. Lily also thought,'it's too good. Even my father wasn't like this.' Lily tried to remember when her father did something to james when he wanted ask his permission to marry her.

"Dad, Mum do you want to go back to England tomorrow ?"

"Why so fast Honey ?"

"Because I make an appointment for eyes healers to take care of Harry's eyes in Singapore. We will spend another week in Singapore."

"Oh… okay. We can do that." Dan said.

"Don't worry about ticket father." Hermione said.

"Why ?" Emma frowned.

"Harry bought the first class ticket. So it was guarantee for the seat."

"I can buy both of you tomorrow morning Dan, Emma." Harry Said.

"No, I think that I will try to cover at least 50% ? and please call me dad and mom too. You have asked and I think that Hermione has agreed."Dan said with a little bit teasing.

"It's okay Dan, Potter is the richest wizard. Buying the first class ticket only cost very little to the vault." Lily said.

Dan and Emma frowned about this. They didn't know about Harry's wealth. They only knew a little about Harry's life.

"Actually… Dad, Mom…" Hermione started.

"Yes honey ?" Emma asked worriedly.

"I…I am pregnant." Hermione said softly.

"W…WHAAATTT ?" Dan shouted.

"Are you sure honey ?" Emma asked while giving glare to shut her husband.

"Yes. It's about 7 weeks old." Hermione said teary.

"Do you want it ? it's with Harry, isn't it ?" Emma asked. Hermione nodded and Emma gave her a hug while giving her husband the death glare. Dan knew that he would become grandfather. He couldn't imagine that in the age of thirties, he became grandfather. But the look of love Harry and Hermione made him accepted that and prepared to help his daughter.

Lily was watching and thinking when she was pregnant with Harry. She smiled that she would continue her life and helped the life of her son and daughter in law. After that, they went to the restaurant and slept in their room. Harry and Hermione made love too. They wanted to enjoy themselves before their baby came.

The next morning, after eating breakfast in hotel, Harry bought another first class tickets to Singapore for Dan and Emma. They accepted and wondered how lucky their daughter was. They actually didn't care about the wealth. They only wanted their daughter was happy and her husband could provide the family independently.

Hermione was happy that her parents accepted her, Harry and Lily. She didn't want to ruin the moment to tell them that Harry raped her instead saying that they made love in their concern. That action was the only thing to make her break with Ron. She was sure that she would fight with him if she stayed and married with him.

Singapore

Hermione, Harry, Lily, Dan and Emma booked the hotel and the young couple along with Lily went to the healer while Dan and Emma stayed in hotel for refreshing. They promised to meet in hotel lobby for lunch.

The healer took the test and did the operation to Harry. After operation, Hermione and Lily were told about the potions for Harry to take. Hermione accepted the potions. The healer also told her to hold their love making at least 24 hour. Harry and Hermione blushed about this while Lily grinned.

For a week, they rested, played, shopped and walked like the big family. In their third day, Harry planned to propose to Hermione. He asked his mother for helping to choose the ring. Lily smiled about this. She reached her bag and gave him her engagement ring. She wanted him to use her engagement ring to Hermione. Lily would help him so, Harry and Hermione would get their time alone. He accepted.

That night, Harry asked Hermione to use her dress. Hermione surprised about this, but thought that Harry wanted to eat at expensive restaurant with her alone. Harry smiled about this. After some romantic dinner, Harry led Hermione to the nearest beautiful park. He had searched about this place before and wanted to propose his girlfriend in this area.

Hermione confused about it and watched that Harry took a couple short steps back.

Harry got down on one knee with the box of ring held toward her. Hermione covered her mouth with a single hand to conceal a gasp, unbelieved at what this could possibly meant.

Like Hermione it was Harry's turn to take breath,"Mione, being with you was the best thing that's ever happened to me, i am sorry for what i had done to you for you to turn to me.."

Their eyes locked, a hopeful Harry with his smile and Hermione who looked to be close to shed even a tear, her mouth still covered by her hand.

Harry continue," Hermione Granger" he paused to open the box, revealing a beautiful ring "Will you marry me ?"

Hermione was enthusiastic. She kissed him passionately and said ,"YESS!"

They returned to hotel several minutes later. They saw Lily and her parents were waiting for them in the lobby. They saw her ring in Hermione's hand and congratulated them. They smiled and nodded. They went to their rooms to take rest and made love as well.

In second control, "Your progress is good. You can go back to England. Please don't forget to continue the potions for another month." They nodded and they went to catch the earliest airplane to go back to England.

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4

anotherboarduser, ipod reader, paladin3030 : thanks for critics, review and comments. i will try it to make it better or edit the chapter later.

ferryfanficreade : actually i don't do like that. thanks for comment and review.

herart : this story pop in my head when i am reading in original DH. I made it originally, so if there was similarity, i really didn't know.

Chapter 4

In between Harry, Hermione and Lily went to Australia, England.

Sirius wondered about the miracle and luck that he could come back alive. He got black family ring from Harry at the day they went to Australia. Kreacher was eager to serve him and he looked forward about it. Now He asked to meet gringotts manager to manage some things and granted. He thought ,'_it seemed that the manager was still pissed about the betrayal from their side'_

Ragnok surprised to meet Sirius Black. And asked,"L..Lord Black, you alive ?"

"Yes, I am alive director Ragnok, I am here to do some business to you."

"From our resource, you are death..."

"Yes, but it seems that Gods didn't want me to die yet, and asked my godson to use his full power to bring me back since the status from veil of death wasn't the death but rehabilitation."

"Y..Your godson ? Rehabilitation ?"

"Yes. Harry Potter. And about rehabilitation... the truth is that the veil of death had the ability to do rehabilitation or sent the soul to the death. It was all depend on the wizard that cast the seal."

"... Okay. What business you want to do ?**"**

**"**I want you to take a look at all your vault to have the dark item removed or destroyed"

"Anybody want to put that items on us ?"

"Yes, the Gods told me that this accident can be prevented if the dark items were not at gringotts"

Ragnok started angry. He really pissed with some people and his people to allow them to put the dark items inside the vault,"Sure, lord Black. I will ask our curse breaker along with goblin security to check"

Sirius smiled about this and nodded. He asked for debit or credit card like Harry had. Ragnok smiled about this and prepared it. He said that the card would be ready around 10 minutes. Sirius smiled about this and nodded.

After leaving the bank, Sirius thought to go to check his 'lady' friend. Based on his last view before Harry resurrected him, she was alive and lived in one of his own propery which he gave it to Remus last time. So, he decided to go to check.

At some black property area.

"Amelia, are you okay ?"

"Yes, Remus. I am ashamed of how come my wards in my ancestor home could go down quickly. Luckily that I brought portkey which Sirius gave me last time. That were save me and my niece from death."

"Aunt..."

"Hello Everybody." Sirius smiled. Amelia surprised and ran toward him and hugged him. Susan,Remus, Tonks, Andromeda watched with awe and surprised in their face. '_How come he came back alive ?'_

Sirius and Amelia had their tears fell. They wiped each other tears and Sirius started telling them about him. From the veil, met Potters and Gods, and returned to them. All of them were surprised about these revelations. Amelia even thought to check the veil before pushing the criminals to their death sentence. While Remus and Tonks (Andromeda and Nymphadora) couldn't say anything. Sirius thought to relieve some tensions and said,"Tonks, Andromeda. I know that Harry had casted you in so both of you become black. I had met Ted before this and Ted asked me to help take care of you Andromeda, and you Tonks."

Andromeda smiled, nodded and cried. She didn't expect that this was like the second chance. Tonks starred at him jaw wide open. Being am etaorphmagus, that was quite a sight, almost as impressive as her hair changing to white and looked like she wanted to fainted.

Sirius smiled to them. He knew this would make shock towards all people. He would not tell the other people about the truth of veil. He knew that he needed some time extra to become true family. Life was well.

chapter 4 end

sorry for short chapter. Thanks for reading.


End file.
